


Flightless Without Hope

by Ghostaloo



Series: The Darkness Saga [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Hope, Rainbow Dash Is An Awesome Sister, Scootaloo Can't Fly, Scootaloo Is An Orphan, Suicide Attempt, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostaloo/pseuds/Ghostaloo
Summary: After getting diagnosed with a rare disorder that will prevent her from ever flying, Scootaloo falls into depression.Will Rainbow Dash be able to save Scootaloo before its too late?





	Flightless Without Hope

Dr. Feel Better sighed, the young pegasus filly in front of him was shaking like a leaf. Her name is Scootaloo, resident of Ponyville’s Home For Orphaned fillies & colts. 

“W-What...what are you saying?” She asked.

“Scootaloo, you have a rare disease called Flightless Feather Syndrome. I'm sorry but no matter how hard you try, you're never going to fly.”

The poor filly screamed.

\-----------------

Celestia's sun was going down over the horizon and making way for Luna's Night, If anybody would look up they would see a certain cyan Pegasus laying on a cloud just above sugarcube corner. 

The rainbow maned mare yawned and turned on to her side, lazily observing the street below. Not many Ponies are out, they're likely inside their home’s eating or getting ready for bed.

She was just about to fall asleep when she heard the familiar sound of the CMC. Sweetie Belle and Applebloom ran by with a worried expression on their faces.

“Where are they going?” Rainbow wondered, she got up and flew over to the two fillies. She landed on the ground in front of them.

“Hey, what are you two doing out this late. Shouldn't you be at home?” She grew even more confused when she noticed Scootaloo wasn't with them “And where's Scootaloo?” 

The two looked between themselves and back at Rainbow Dash.

“That' just it we don't know where she is,” Applebloom said.

“We've been looking all day!” Sweetie Belle added in.

This isn't right Rainbow frowned Scootaloo's always with them “When was the last time you saw her?” She asked. 

“Three days-” The yellow filly was cut off by a cloud of dust. After the dust cleared she looked around to notice that Rainbow Dash was gone. 

Rainbow zipped around corners and searched down alleyways looking for any sign of the orange filly. 

“Scootaloo, where are you?!”

\-----------------

Scootaloo has always been a hopeful pony. She hoped she would be adopted. She hoped she would get her Cutie Mark. But most of all, she hoped that she would fly.

When Scootaloo wasn't out crusading with Applebloom and Sweetie Belle, she would sit on a hill and watch other pegasi fly. Watching Rainbow Dash fly.

She built all her hopes and dreams on one day flying up in the sky with Rainbow. 

But on the day of her check up, her whole world crumbled around her.

A lone tear ran down her cheek as she used her wings to make her scooter move faster. Soon her destination came into view.

A cliff.

Scootaloo slowed down and stopped at the edge, she then hopped off her scooter. 

She gazed down into the dark abyss where so many ponies have lost their lives, and where her's will end too.

Scootaloo shut her eyes, ready to jump when she heard a familiar voice.

“Scootaloo?”

Her eyes snapped open and turned her head and saw the face of her hero, Rainbow Dash. Rainbows feathers where ruffled and her eyes were as wide as saucers.

“Scootaloo, I’ve been looking all over for you!” She smiled but wasn't given one in return. Rainbow frowned “Hey, what's wrong kid? Why do you look so down?”

Scootaloo didn't respond. She turned away and looked back over the edge.

‘I'm sorry Rainbow Dash, I’ve let you down. You took me under your wing, taught me everything you know but still. I failed, I can’t fly. I’m useless.’ 

“Hey, Rainbow Dash.”

Rainbows ears pricked at the sound of Scootaloo’s voice “Yeah?”

“What would you do if you woke up one day and told you will never be able to fly again.” The rainbow maned Pegasus blinked and thought about what the filly asked her.

“Honestly, I don't know.”

The orange filly sighed and turned back to Rainbow Dash. She smiled sadly “Hope.”

“Hope?” Rainbow asked

“Yes hope. Have you ever wondered whats the meaning of hope? Why we care about it so much?” Scootaloo was now fully facing Rainbow, tears where flowing from her eyes but she still was smiling.

“In the end, hope is the last thing you lose. Hope is the building blocks of everypony's soul, it's what makes us whole. When you lose hope, you lose everything, including one's very being.”

She turned back around “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?” Rainbow stepped forward “Scootaloo, what are you talking about?”

“Goodbye Rainbow Dash.” Scootaloo went over the edge slowly falling into the dark abyss below.

“NO!!!!!” Rainbow screeched and dived in after her.

Time seemed to slow down, wind whipped across Scootaloo’s fur and ran through her mane. Her gazed up at the cyan Pegasus flying down after her with sorrow.

Rainbow Dash was flying so fast her wings hurt but she still wasn't sure if she’d make it in time.

Scootaloo’s eyes drifted close and smiled.

 

 

Look it Rainbow Dash

 

 

I can finally 

 

 

Fly…...


End file.
